Are you my brother?
by Kari-Asada
Summary: A mysterious girl approaches leaf with a picture and thoughts of a brother will she find him in time?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto …At least not yet…..laughs maniacally

AN: Ok so here it is my first ever fanfic after months of saying I was going to write this and saying I'll start tomorrow I'm finally ready to commit to this so please enjoy and don't easy on the reviews I really want to improve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- I'm Mariko

Fear, the essence of her very thought as she leaps. Where to? She's not completely sure herself. she knows only one thing…she needs to get away. Her pursuers follow in tight knit groups each a raggedy slashed hitae ate resting upon their body as they follow the small girl at least 12 maybe up to 20 definitely far more than is needed for the frail blonde they are chasing. Her thoughts shift to her surroundings as she realizes that she was approaching Konoha a half smile of relief crept across her face as she also realized her pursuers had gone away and with one last leap she was safely on the forest floor breathing heavily. The autumn winds began to churn the leaves around her as she fell to the ground resting her back against a large oak tree allowing her leaf covered blonde hair to fall gently to the center of her back as she ran her hands through it scraping off the leaves. After she had done all she could she rested her head against the sturdy tree trunk feeling sleep creeping in yet shaking it away. "Not yet" she told herself as she began to search through the contents of her knapsack she removed a small orange kimono with a decorative autumn sash but shook her head and put it back "Cant do that yet either" she smiled as a small photograph fluttered away from the pocket of the outfit. She grabbed it before the wind could carry it away and rubbed it gingerly as if it was made of glass. The photo was of two children with bright blonde hair both smiling in their mothers arms, a last keepsake of her mother given to her by her caretaker when she went on this little quest. She looked at the small boy feeling tears begin to well up "Onii-chan" she muttered as she once again scooped up the autumn kimono smiling as she scanned the area cautiously once she was positive it was safe she began to undress untying the sash of her dirty, torn blue kimono and removing it still looking around carefully. After the kimono was removed she hung it gently over a tree branch and lifted the other from the floor she quickly covered herself and reached for the sash suddenly the world slowed. One moment her hand grazed the silk smooth obi the next a hand was placed firmly over her mouth another clenched around her throat stopping her breathing and effectively pinning her to the ground and before she realizes it the kimono is tossed, fluttering to the floor against the very tree that had sealed her fate "Genjutsu" she managed to squeeze out of her tightly held throat and soon other men were around her walking out of the trees like ghosts staring at the small girl through lust filled pools of darkness. The one holding her throat laughed maniacally

"How odd it was to see such a cutie traveling alone" he said

"Yes, And one who obviously doesn't know the Yagato gang" said another

"You see little lady" the throat holder spoke again "People who wonder through our territory don't live long but…" he looked her up and down "a cute one like you might fetch a good price after a little fun of course" he laughed and closed the distance between their faces. The girl tried to move but she was fear stricken her body trembled, whether from fear or lack of air she wasn't completely sure. The man spoke a definite smell of alcohol radiating from his warm breath "Keep quiet and I may even go gentle" and with that her throat and mouth were freed and the man was standing staring up and down at her inspecting her like she was some piece of meat. The girl took this time to gulp in some much needed oxygen. Her mind seemed to scream "Run, scream do something don't just lie there!" but it was in vain her body was frozen completely. The man leaned over and began to rub his blistered hands over her pale china doll like skin and still she couldn't do a thing. Next her bra was torn off and discarded as he continued to caress her roughly. The girl closed her eyes but no happy place came. Her last bit of protection was torn from her and she was exposed to the many perverted onlookers who smiled lustfully

"O…" she began to say The man looked at her as if she were crazy

"What was that" he said back holding a hand to his ear as if to mock her

"Now or never" The girl muttered to herself as all of the energy and courage she had left in her battered body pooled in her throat she tried to scream "HELP" but what came from her mouth was a very loud "ONII-CHAN!!!!" the bandits began to laugh hysterically at the girl's last words she might ever speak.

But the last thing on the mind of the leader was laughter.

"You'd toss away my generous offer" He said anger flaring in his lust filled eyes but the girl just continued to scream. Soon however she was silenced by a sharp kick to the stomach followed by a blow to the head. Blood trickled from her lip like a small crimson faucet and she struggled to gather more air into her now wounded lungs. The man soon appeared above her face a large branch in his hands. The girl's eyes went wide as she shouted mad commands to her body to move but nothing her body seemed to be rooted to the spot by an unknown force. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain… But it didn't come. She figured they were toying with her and clenched her eyes closed tighter but suddenly a loud thud followed by the sound of several people leaping into trees forced her eyes open. She stared to where the man had once been standing and there stood the same man but from him leaked several fountains of a crimson liquid from the several shuriken now resting in his chest. She blinked making sure it wasn't a dream and soon found a boy with bright blonde hair draping her kimono over her exposed body

"You ok?" the blond haired boy said looking her dead in the eyes. The girl stared into those optimistic sky blue eyes and as if from nowhere the fear of the entire day cascaded over her in one moment and soon she found her arms wrapped around the boys waist and her face buried in his stomach as tears came pouring out. The boy merely stared at her awkwardly and said "u-umm don't cry its ok they're gone" but the girl couldn't help herself and continued to cry into the boy once she was finally able to think she stared up at the boy who stared off into the sky a bright blush resting on his face she stared at him with a puzzled glance and looked down suddenly she realized she had forgotten about her clothing situation and blushed deeply as she scrambled to gather her clothes. The boy stared into a far off direction an embarrassed look on his face as the girl tied the sash tight around her waist she stared up at the boy. She opened her mouth to speak only to have nothing come out the boy looked over at her quizzically "Are you-"was all he managed to say before exhaustion overwhelmed the girl and before he could even finish the word "Ok" she had fallen face first into the grass…"Onii-chan" she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The girl stirred as she felt a strong wind rustling through her hair she began to blink drowsily as she looked around she was moving… she glanced to the face of her savior and felt the blonde land calmly on a tree branch "Ah, good to see your awake you scared me there" he said a full tooth grin spreading across his face. The girl stared at him blankly and he sighed "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and you are…" the girl shook her head "Mariko" she muttered drowsily. Naruto nodded that same smile on his face Mariko merely stared at him "So familiar" she thought as she struggled to stand. Only to feel a light flick on her head she rubbed the new source of pain and felt herself being lifted "Baka, You're hurt don't try to force yourself" Mariko looked down ashamed "Don't worry Tsunade-baachan is known for her ability to heal anything" she stared at him with surprise realizing the leaf headband resting on his forehead. "Tsunade? The fifth hokage of the leaf?" He nodded and leapt to the next tree gracefully Mariko let a small smile appear on her face as she closed her eyes, she was on her way…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: whew well that was my first ever fanfic chapter but there are definitely more to come I'm going to be working on this as often as I possibly can so I hope you all like it and please send some reviews to help speed up my typing and of course give me some feedback on some improvements I could make which I know I desperately need.


End file.
